With the growing popularity of digital cameras, photos are more commonly stored electronically on computers instead of physically on paper. User interfaces have been developed to allow a user to manage and view his or her photos electronically. It is typical today for a user who stores digital photos to maintain hundreds, if not thousands, of photos. It is therefore becoming more of a challenge to organize stored photos and to find a particular photo of interest.
There recently has been a trend freeing the user from explicitly organizing photos and other media, and instead providing for the automatic organizing of photos based on their metadata. For instance, a user currently may organize photos by the date the photo was taken. However, conventional photo organization interfaces are limited and are in dire need of improvement.